


Partners in Smash

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Plushies, Sequel, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: Fanmade/Unofficial Sequel to the Story: Boy Behind the Hands (made by WriterofWorlds)Amanda's a very popular and kind individual in school, and has loving parents and supportive friends.She was given loads of toys that was originally owned by her father, Matt.One day, while she was at school, the majority of Amanda's toys were sold away by an unknown stranger, but was for the best so that Matt's business can be saved.Later that night however, one of two plushies that Amanda still has awoken, and tells her that there was a different reason why Matt sold the other toys.Now with the help of her friends and now awakened plushies, Amanda must find a way to find her plushies from this scam.
Kudos: 2





	1. New Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterOfWorlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfWorlds/gifts).



> This is an unofficial and fanmade sequel to my friend WriterofWorlds story known as Boy Behind the Hands.
> 
> I chose to post this here on AO3 and as well as Deviantart.
> 
> If you want to read the original story, feel free to search it up on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

The alarm clock started to go off, as young 13-year old Amanda Jones started to get ready for another week of school.

Smiling at the thought of seeing her friends and teachers in this new school week.

"Good morning guys!", Amanda happily said to all of her toys on her shelf, all while holding her favorite Jigglypuff plush she named Rose, "Who wants to come with me and Rose to school?"

No response, since Amanda is simply talking to inanimate objects, which is her toys.

Regardless however, Amanda happily picked out one of the many toys she had on the shelf.

"Alrighty Kirby!", Amanda said with a kind smile, "You'll be joining me and Rose on today's trip to school."

The young blonde girl playfully made both her plushies nod in response to what she just said to the two, right before heading downstairs for breakfast with her loving parents.

"Morning Amanda!", her father Matt kindly greeted.

"You ready for school today?", her mother Zoey added.

Amanda, like usual, smiled at both her parents, as she started to eat her breakfast her mother made for the whole family.

For quite some time, Amanda enjoyed the lifestyle that she has with her friends and family.

She's a sweet, kind, and a popular student in school, mostly because of her unique personality and interest in video games and toys.

Her Rose the Jigglypuff plush was the very first plush she was given, since it was a gift by her parents back when she was a 4 month old baby, and she kept it to this day.

Where she got the rest of her plushies and figures, were originally all her father's toys when he was young, and was given to her when she was 6-years old.

"Amanda, the bus is here!", Matt said when the bus pulled up at the bus stop nearby their house.

Amanda hopped out of her seat, before hugging her parents goodbye, "Love you mommy and daddy! I'll see you later after school!"

With that, the young blonde female proceeded to head over to the school bus, sitting in her usual seat.

"Hey Eugenie!", Amanda responded when she sat down on her usual seat in the bus, right beside her best friend Eugenie.

Eugenie herself yelped a little in slight shock, but quietly relaxed once she saw it was just Amanda, "Oh sorry, it's just you Amanda."

The older girl chuckled at the young brunette, understanding her timid nature, "It's no big deal Eugenie, I'm just glad to see you again!"

The brunette quietly smiled, "Thanks Amanda, for understanding me."

"You're welcome!"

Both girls continued to talk with one another, until the bus finally pulled over into school campus.

They went into their first class, being Advance English, and head towards their assigned desks, which conveniently were right beside each other.

"Aw, man.", Eugenie sighed, "We have to continue reading that assigned book Mrs Fiz made everyone read."

"I know right Eugenie.", Amanda added, "What was the name of that book again?"

"I think it was Among Us?"

While Eugenie was still thinking about what the book's title was, Amanda overheard a random conversation with some of the other popular girls.

Despite being popular herself, Amanda prefers not talking to that specific popular girl group, since they are considered pretty, but also secretive.

However, she was friends with the leader of that group.

"Excuse me, Alison?", the blonde girl asked in a very polite manner.

Alison looked over at her shoulder, while talking to her main group of friends, smiling when she saw Amanda, "Hey girl! What's on your mind right now?"

"Well Alison, Eugenie and I were-"

"Got any late gossip in your mind?", Alison interrupted, "I got loads of those if you want to hear about them!"

Amanda shook her head, "I don't partake in gossip Alison, you know that right?"

Alison briefly turned away, "I guess you're right. Shame on that though, since I wanted to tell you about them!"

"Sorry about that.", the blonde girl sighed, "I just wanted to ask you if you remember what the title of this week's assigned book is."

The black-haired girl rolled her eyes and scoffed, "How am I suppose to know what the book was? Not your fault though girl, since I only attend Advance English for you!"

Amanda chuckled in embarrassment, knowing that Alison isn't mean to her, at all.

"Um, Amanda?", Eugenie timidly spoke, "Class is starting."

Amanda nodded, before returning to her seat.

~~~

As school finally ended for today, it was time for after school activities.

"Are you sure you can head home by yourself Eugenie?", Amanda asked her best friend, "I can accompany you home if you like."

Eugenie timidly looked around, "It's fine Amanda, I don't want you to miss the Gaming Club after all."

Amanda kindly smiled, "Understandable Eugenie! So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

The brunette nodded, "Of course!"

Once Eugenie parted ways with Amanda for the day, the brunette noticed a small yard sale, at Amanda's house.

 _"What's going on over there?"_ , Eugenie thought to herself, before heading closer to the yard sale.

She went closer and closer, til she realized what was in said sale.

_"Oh no…!"_

~~~

"See you all next Monday for Gaming Club!", Ms Emily said before dismissing everyone in the club.

Amanda happily head towards the school bus in order to be brought back home after a long and great day at school.

"Such a great day! Right Rose and Kirby?"

Amanda looked over at her favorite plushies, and as usual, didn't respond since they are inanimate objects.

Either way, the blonde sweetly smiled back at her plushies, before finally being dropped off at her house.

All while noticing the now-empty yard sale at her house.

Confused at first, Amanda went upstairs to her parent's room to see her mother Zoey pacing around, with a sadden look.

"Mom?”, Amanda asked, "Are you alright?"

Zoey turned to face Amanda, before sighing and explaining the situation straight.

"Amanda…Your father, he sold all your gifted toys."

That just crushed Amanda's heart when she heard those words.

Hearing how her own father, Matt, sold all the toys she was gifted as a child, all except her Rose Jigglypuff and Kirby plushies that she brought to school.

"It's too late now Amanda. There's nothing we can do. If we didn't sell them, then your father's company would be doomed."

"B-But mom!"

Zoey simply shook her head, "I'm so sorry Amanda. But it was for the best…"

~~~

Hours past, and Amanda stayed in her room, weeping until it was time for bed.

She curled up into a ball, with her Kirby plush in her now empty shelf, while hugging her Rose Jigglypuff plush.

"Oh dad…", Amanda muttered in sadness, "Why did it have to be like this…"

A single tear quietly dropped onto her Jigglypuff plush, before it started to glow a bright pink color.

"What on earth?", the blonde girl looked down at her now glowing Jigglypuff plush.

After a good 15 seconds, the plush stopped glowing.

And eventually woke up.

"Please don't be upset Amanda.", Rose said, now speaking to Amanda, since she is no longer an inanimate object, but rather a talking plushie.

"Rose? Is that really you?"

Rose kindly smiled and nodded at her owner and friend.

Amanda gently hugged Rose, gently embracing her for a good moment.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Search for the Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a small talk with her now awakened Jigglypuff plushie, named Rose, Amanda gathers all the hope to find the other plushies and find the real reason why her father sold the plushies they both once owned.
> 
> While doing so, Amanda noticed that Eugenie has been awfully quiet lately.
> 
> Could she be hiding something?

"I don't understand.", Amanda looked at Rose in disbelief, "How are you talking to me now?"

Rose gently cuddled her owner gently, "I was awakened by the love and care about everyone of our friends."

The blonde girl questioned the Jigglypuff a little bit, "Friends? What do they have to do with this?"

"It means our friends on the toy shelf, where they used to stay. The love and care about them awakened me."

Amanda smiled a little, thankful that Rose is now a living being, and not just an inanimate object.

However, the thought of most of the other toys being sold away still made her a gloomy, but not as much as before.

"Currently, I'm still not sure why your dad would do this sort of thing. Since I'm the only one that is technically owned by you, while the rest were originally under his ownership, I can likely see why he would do something like that."

The young girl acknowledged it, but still felt like it was mean of her father to not tell her at all.

Rose can see through Amanda, that she needs all the help she can get.

"But, while your mom did say he did this in order to save his business, I highly doubt that being true."

Amanda quietly perked up at Rose.

"What I think may not be true, but I have this feeling that these strangers that your dad sold the majority of our friends to, he might be tricked."

The young girl gasped silently, "You mean-?"

Rose nodded, "It means we have to find and get back all the other toy friends!"

Amanda thought of this at first, but wonders how she and Rose will find them?

"How will be able to find them all though?"

The Jigglypuff plushie looked around Amanda's bedroom, before noticing a toy wand that she still kept in her closet.

Then, she casted a spell on said wand, in order to enhance it.

"Bling, Bing, Puff! Jigglypuff, Plushie Flash!"

This illuminated Amanda's bedroom, as the toy wand started to be enhanced by Rose's power.

Which Represents: Passion

Shortly after, the illumination of Rose's Plushie Flash, ended, before the little Jigglypuff plushie handed over the now enhanced toy wand to Amanda.

"Here!"

Amanda proceeded to take the toy wand, "What will this do, Rose?"

Rose kindly told Amanda the details about the newly enhanced wand, "This toy wand, I enhanced it with my Plushie Flash, being Passion. While it may not be much, I can try to help locate all the other toys. The catch is, I can only locate one at a time."

Amanda's eyes started to sparkle, "Oh wow! Really?"

The Jigglypuff plushie nodded, "From the enhancement, we can use it to awaken other plushies that are capable in being awakened!"

She then proceeded to float her way towards the inanimate Kirby plush, like how a regular Jigglypuff would float, before placing it down on the bed right in front of Amanda.

"Perhaps we can test it out on Kirby! It's better then not doing it at all right?"

With a completely passionate and happy heart, Amanda took the wand and began to think of a set of awakening words to say.

"Plushie Love! Plushie Care! Open Plushie Heart!"

Just from these enhanced words, the magic of the wand did its job, awakening Kirby right in front of Amanda and Rose's eyes.

"Poyo poy! Kirby is the name you should know! Poyo!"

Kirby, now awakened, cutely floated down onto both of Amanda's hands, now cupped into them.

"Kirby?", Amanda questioned with a happy smile.

"Hi Amanda, poyo!", Kirby greeted playfully, "What's going on poyo?"

Rose chuckled a little nervously, knowing that she had to explain everything to Kirby, "It's going to be long, but I'll explain them."

For a good 5 minutes, Rose explained everything that happened when all three of them got back home after school.

"So yeah…", Rose confirmed with a sigh, "That's what happened."

Kirby was now in shock when he heard this, nearly jumped high onto the ceiling, "Ehhh?!?!"

Amanda helped Kirby out of the ceiling, comforting him like how Rose comforted her.

"Thankfully we got the enhanced wand, so we can get them back!", Rose announced to Kirby.

This instantly brightened the puffball plush up, "That's great! When should we start poyo?”

Amanda chuckled, "Perhaps we can do it on our way to school."

Rose and Kirby agreed.

"Yeah! Maybe even Eugenie can help!"

"That's a great idea, Rose poyo!"

Amanda smiled much more in a kind manner, but still has a sadden thought that all the other toys are gone.

She invited her two remaining plushies, Rose and Kirby, of course, to sleep with her in the bed for the rest of the night.

Before drifting to sleep, thinking of what will be the next step.

~~~

The next day, Amanda woke up and helped her two awakened plushie friends get out of bed.

"Morning Rose! Morning Kirby!", Amanda gently said with her usual kind smile.

Rose and Kirby both woke up as well, with the smaller puffball yawning cutely.

"Morning poyo!", Kirby yawned when he woke up.

Rose helped Kirby up as Amanda gently puts them in her backpack like usual.

"Do you two think I should keep you both hidden for a bit in my backpack?", Amanda asked.

Rose nodded, "In the meantime, yes. But hopefully we find the others soon."

Amanda smiled, "Good, cause I don't want us to get caught by anyone in the school. But we can discuss more of this in the bus."

The young girl gently closed the backpack halfway, before quickly rushing downstairs.

She quickly said goodbye to both her parents, before heading into the bus and onto her usual seat.

Strangely enough however, Eugenie was nowhere to be seen.

 _"That's weird."_ , Amanda thought as she looked around the bus, _"Eugenie is not even here."_

She quietly allowed both Rose and Kirby out of the backpack, making them sit at seat beside Amanda.

Rose herself got out the wand, before handing it over to Amanda.

"We can try to locate a random plushie. Hopefully it will be easy.”

Amanda agreed, before turning on the wand.

There, it showcased a location, heading to the school.

"It looks like it's in the school poyo!", Kirby exclaimed.

Amanda and Rose observed alongside Kirby, checking where specially in the school the toy was at.

"Perhaps someone bought one of the toys and decided to bring it to school with them.", Amanda muttered to herself.

Shortly after, the bus finally reached the school's entrance.

Amanda and her plushie friends took notice, "Alright, we need to keep you both in a hidden view from the others. You two understand?"

Rose and Kirby nodded.

"We'll try to check out the wand and whisper it to you if our target it nearby.", Rose told Amanda, hopping back into the backpack with Kirby, all while keeping an eye on the wand.

"Got it!", Amanda then closed her backpack halfway, before entering the school

~~~

Amanda sighed, still wondering where could the plushie be.

She looked around all the places she went to for her school day right now.

Meanwhile inside the backpack, Rose and Kirby try their best to find the first toy.

"It keeps on saying that we're nearby the plush, but no other student has it!", Rose sighed when Amanda went into her last class for the day.

 _"Speaking of which."_ , Kirby thought of, _"Eugenie has been awfully quiet the whole day. Not to mention she barely talked to Amanda poyo."_

Amanda sat down in her seat, which was Computer Class, looking around the room.

However, none of the students were holding any of the toys she owned before this pandemic started.

But then…

"Hey, Eugenie!", Amanda waved out in a kind manner.

Eugenie timidly looked around, before quietly heading over to Amanda, "Sorry Amanda. I forgot you were in this class."

Amanda smiled kindly, "It's okay Eugenie. I understand."

While Amanda was still talking with Eugenie, Rose noticed something.

That "something" was the location of the toy.

And the fact that it was right beside Amanda!

Was it Eugenie?

This is when Amanda took notice, "Excuse me Eugenie?"

Eugenie looked quietly at her best friend.

"Why have you been avoiding me recently? You weren't even in the bus this morning."

The brunette looked around briefly, before starting to come clean.

"Okay, I'll tell you Amanda. Just please don't be mad at me."

"I won't Eugenie, we're very close after all."

Eugenie began to timidly explain, "Well…It's about my mom."

Amanda tilted her head, "Your mom?"

"Y-Yes! You know how much she works all the time right?"

The blonde nodded in acknowledgment.

"She said she will head to work later tonight, but that will mean she will have to go out of the country for this. Otherwise she will loose her job."

Just as she was saying that, Eugenie pulled something out.

That, being one of Amanda's previously owned toy.

"I wanted to have someone to keep me company, but my dad works in the house, while my mom works abroad. When I saw your house having a yard sale, I know I have to get one for myself. Not just for me, but I know that you love those toys!"

Amanda felt remorse for Eugenie.

Knowing how the brunette is, she is very shy and insecure, and always had to rely on an authority figure for help.

"Is that why you've been distant with me throughout the day?"

Eugenie nodded, "I didn't know that your dad was selling all your favorite toys. Not to mention he did look a little gloomy."

Amanda sighed in a sadden tone, "I didn't know he would do such a thing either."

Eugenie gently went in to hand back Amanda the plushie, "I know that this is yours Amanda. I want you to still have it."

"Eugenie, I-"

"I know, I know. Even if I need someone to comfort me, while my parents are very busy, I want you to still-"

"You can have him."

Eugenie timidly looked up, "H-Huh?"

Amanda kindly and sincerely smiled at her, "Trust me Eugenie. Even if I did previously own him, you need him more then me. Besides, I still have them by my side."

She then signaled Rose and Kirby to come out of the backpack.

Hesitant at first, but eventually, the two awakened plushies came out of the backpack, to Eugenie's shock and confusion.

"Your plushies…", Eugenie muttered, still in awe, "They're alive?"  
Amanda smiled and reassured the brunette, "They are now. And we can help you out as well."

She then excused herself in the bathroom alongside Eugenie, before heading towards the empty hallway.

"How will this help me Amanda? I still don't understand."

Rose and Kirby both float onto Amanda's shoulder, with the Jigglypuff plushie explaining the details.

"Just trust Amanda, Eugenie. All three of us can help you out!"

She then handed Amanda the wand once more.

Amanda nodded and said, "You ready you two?"

Rose nodded, while Kirby said, "Of course poyo! Let's do this!"

With the help of the two awakened toys, Amanda began to cast a magic spell on Eugenie's new toy.

"Plushie Love! Plushie Care! Open Plushie Heart!"

Once the enhanced word were spoken, the plushie that Eugenie was holding began to float of her hands, before illuminating a bright glow.

Awakening that plushie for the first time.

"Um, hi! Look right here! It's Lucas, coming to you from Nowhere, mew!"

Eugenie looked at her now awakened plushie as he dropped back onto her hands, looking at her just as kind as herself.

"Hey Lucas!", Rose and Kirby greeted their newly awakened plushie friend.

"Hiya Rose and Kirby!", Lucas greeted back, "What are you guys doing here?"

Lucas looked around the empty school hallway, before looking back at the other two plushies, as well as both Amanda and Eugenie.

Amanda chuckled at the sweetness of Lucas, "Glad to see you're doing alright Lucas. But I was wondering."

"Mew?"

"Did you see why my dad sold you the others too?"

Lucas looked around again, before sitting down on Eugenie's palm, "I was the first one to be taken Amanda. But luckily it was Eugenie that got me, so that I can be close to both you and her!"

While this was happening, Eugenie started to smile again, but this time in a more brighter tone, "That's very sweet of you Lucas."

"Not to mention Eugenie, that you told me that you wanted someone to accompany you while your mom and dad are busy?"

Eugenie nodded in a both kind and timid manner.

"Well then, I can help you with that!"

"Really Lucas?", Eugenie questioned.

Lucas smiled and meowed, "Yep! Plus Amanda, Rose, and Kirby can help out too!"

From that, Eugenie finally felt convinced, and smiled just as brightly as the last, before gently cuddling the now awakened Lucas.

Amanda, Rose, and Kirby smiled back when the two did that.

"Come on Eugenie.", Rose said, "Let's have both you and Amanda head back to class."

Eugenie accepted, "Of course."

"We can help find the others too Amanda!", Lucas added with a cute smile.

Amanda smiled, "Alright then! Let's all head back!"

With that, the five of them proceeded to head back, all while an unknown entity was watching them.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Liar and the Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her time in the Anime Club, Amanda saw her mean girl friend, Alison, enter the classroom, feeling insulted by how it is displayed as.
> 
> Thinking that Alison just thinks about fashion, and is very secretive, Amanda tries to make her open up more.
> 
> Eventually, she and Eugenie found out that Alison bought one of the plushies during the yard sale.
> 
> Once awakened, the plushie refuses to be by her side.
> 
> Will Alison convince him to stick by her?

About an hour later, Amanda and Eugenie started to head out of Computer Class.

After a long day in their classes, it was time for today's school clubs.

"I got Cooking Club in a few minutes.", Eugenie said to her newly awakened plushie, which was Lucas.

Lucas happily smiled back, "Sounds like a plan! After all, Amanda once brought me and a few others downstairs when she was baking cupcakes with her mom!"

Kirby was overhearing the conversation, before jumping into it, whining, "Aww poyo! I wanted to bake cupcakes too!"

From there, Rose gently patted Kirby on the head.

Meanwhile Amanda chuckled, "It'll be alright Kirby. Since there's nothing much to do in the Anime Club, I can allow you to go with Eugenie for cooking if you like!"

The puffball's eyes sparkled in happiness, before nodding in agreement.

"So we should all meet up at the library if we find anymore details of the other toys.", Rose explained to the others.

"Right!", Amanda followed, "Once clubs are done, we all meet up in the library."

When everything was settled, Amanda and Eugenie parted ways, before heading towards their respective clubs.

~~~

Amanda brought Rose over to the Anime Club, where everyone discusses or plays with anime themed concepts.

There were generic otakus and anime fans in the room, and majority of them either play anime-like video games, or watch anime as a whole.

"I'll get the wand working for a bit, so this might take a couple of minutes.", while Rose started updating the wand's stats, Amanda heard a familiar voice from the entrance of the classroom.

"Ugh! Don't you idiots know how to setup a better looking clubroom?"

Alison jolted into the classroom where the majority of Anime Club members were simply staring at her, trying to hide the fear they have just by simply looking at the popular mean girl.

"It needs a bit more spice to the place! What is the point of having an Anime Club if the room looks like a generic classroom!"

From those words alone, all the club members, with the exception of Amanda, quietly left the room, leaving Alison is awe.

Amanda herself, simply looked at the black-haired girl, in complete annoyance.

That's when Alison took notice of the blonde girl's presence in the room, before nervously approaching her.

Which was unlikely, since she would usually walk up to her like nothing happened.

"Hey Alison.", Amanda sighed, "What brings you here?"

Alison rolled her eyes, trying to act like how she was before everyone left the classroom, "I just wanted them to add more spice this clubroom! That's all!"

"Uh huh…"

Amanda and Alison exchange silent glances, with one feeling annoyed while the other was starting to grow nervous.

"So then, Alison.", Amanda added, "What kind of 'spice' you wanted to add to this room? I bet it was more fashion related stuff, right?"

The black-haired girl felt very insulted from her passion being used against her.

But it wasn't her passion of fashion, but something else entirely different.

"Sheesh!! Why does everybody assume it's always fashion and clothes when I say 'spice'?!"

Amanda simply taken back her words for a moment when Alison said that.

"Look Amanda, it wasn't about changing this place into a fashion club! It was-!"

When Alison was about to finish her sentence, Rose finally hopped back onto the table, with the wand updated to find a new toy to find.

"Not sure if this is a glitch, but the wand is saying that there's different toy nearby!"

"Um, Rose?", Amanda leaned closer in embarrassment.

"What?"

That's when Rose realized that Alison was right in front of both her and Amanda, staring in awe when she saw the Jigglypuff plush speaking.

"OMG!!", the black-haired girl shouted in shock, "Your Jigglypuff plush is alive?!"

Amanda blushed a whole lot out of complete embarrassment.

She sighed deeply, but coming clean shortly after, "Yes, because of a little pandemic, Rose is now a cute living being."

Rose nodded, cutely floating onto Amanda's shoulder.

"Wait, what can of pandemic?", Alison asked, still in awe on what she just saw.

The blonde girl nodded with a kind smile, "I'll explain everything on the way to the library, Alison. Eugenie and the others will be there too."

"Others?", Alison muttered.

Amanda and Rose ignored that, before heading over to the library with Alison following them.

~~~

"What?!", Alison said in even more awe, "You mean to tell me that your father decided to sell all your plushies while you were at school yesterday?!"

Amanda sighed, still feeling a bit upset about that, "Unfortunately yes, it's true."

Alison immediately slammed her hands on the table, angrily after hearing about that fact, "I would have already his as-I mean jerk face sued by me if he ever did that to my things!"

Rose added onto Alison, "I guess, but majority of your stuff is fashionable clothes. Whereas Amanda has plushies that were given to her by the one that sold them!"

Alison sighed with a very sadden thought, "Does everyone in this school think that every thought of mine is about fashion?"

The library door gently opened, as Eugenie entered the place with Kirby and Lucas in her hands.

Alison was about to confront Eugenie for having Lucas and Kirby, but Amanda simply stopped her.

"It's fine Alison.", the blonde girl explained, "Eugenie got Lucas in order to save at least one of them."

"But what's with her having your puffball plush?", Alison pointed out.

Kirby naively waved at Alison, "I was interested in baking cupcakes poyo!"

Lucas smiled sweetly, all while holding a small cupcake in her hand, "It was pretty fun actually doing it!"

Eugenie set down the two awakened plushies on the table, allowing them to be right beside Rose.

"Um, excuse me, Alison?", the brunette timidly asked, "Why are you here?"

Alison sighed, "Only because I had nothing else to do!"

Amanda glanced at the black-haired girl, knowing that what she said just then was a lie.

Alison herself sighed, "Alright, fine. Only because I made the Anime Club end early, and Amanda wanted me to come here to the library with her."

Eugenie acknowledges that statement.

Rose looked at the wand again, still noticing that the location of the next toy was around the library.

Then she asked Alison, "Alison? May I ask, do you have a toy with you right now?"

Alison looked at the Jigglypuff plush in awe, but shook her head, "N-No! I don't!"

Rose thought of it as the truth, "Then it must be a glitch then. Cause this wand is saying that the toy is nearby you."

The black-haired girl started to sweat little beads from her head, before finally sighing at the thought, "I've heard enough!"

She then proceeded to roughly pull out a plushie.

A plushie that was originally Amanda's.

"Nevermind.", Rose muttered, "I probably should've known by that point."

Alison quickly handed over the unawakened plushie to Amanda, "Here! Take it! You found it, so here!"

Amanda simply declined the offer, "No, no, no! It's fine Alison! I'm just thankful that you actually have him with you."

Eugenie looked over, but remained silent when she thought it was best if she remained quiet.

"Wow Alison!", Kirby blurted out, "I didn't know you were into someone like that poyo!"

Lucas quiet down Kirby's response when he blurted out that sentence, "Not now Kirby."

Alison looked at the plushies nervously, thinking that her reputation might be ruined by having a plushie that is not her common style.

"Alison, if it will make you feel any better.", Amanda smiled kindly, "Rose and I can help you awaken him."

The black-haired girl looked at the blonde female, flabbergasted by that thought.

A living plushie of her own?!

"I mean, I always wanted someone to be like a little brother.", Alison admitted.

Rose smiled, "Then we will make it happen!"

With that, Alison gently placed the plushie on the library table.

And then, Amanda and Rose proceeded to do their job with the enhanced wand.

"Plushie Love! Plushie Care! Open Plushie Heart!"

The plushie started to wake up from his unawakened state, glowing at the sight of the others near the table.

"Firing up the air, into the abyss. Now I, Falco, has approached!"

Falco hit back down onto the table with a graceful landing.

"Hey Falco!", Lucas happily hugged when the avian was now in his awakened state.

"Oh, hey there Lucas!", Falco replied back while petting the blonde psychic gently on the head, "Seems like we found each other again."

Rose and Kirby smiled at the little reunion of their newly awakened plushie friends.

Shortly after, Alison looked closely at her new plushie partner, smiling happily as if she saw something she truly enjoys.

"It's nice to actually talk to you Falco!", the black-haired girl happily said proudly when she leaned her face closer to her now awakened plushie.

Her actions however, made Falco question who she is, "Uh, you exactly are you?"

Alison laughs at the avian before introducing herself, "How silly of me, my name is Alison! Alison Danica!"

Falco's eyes suddenly widened, "Excuse me?!"

The avian then jumped off the table, landing perfectly on the floor.

"What the?! Hey!", Alison shouted, "What are you doing Falco?!"

Falco proceeded to quickly parkour his way out of the library, trying not to raise suspicion on himself, and Amanda.

He didn't care if Amanda's dad, Matt, chose to do this sort of thing, but all he wished didn't happen was him being given to Alison, of all people!

"Wait! Falco, come back!", Alison shouted, before following him down the hallway.

Amanda, Rose, and the others looked at Alison in surprise when she chose to chase after Falco.

"Should we help her?", Eugenie timidly asked.

Lucas nodded, "I think we should."

The whole crew followed shortly after.

~~~

"Falco!!", Alison called out, "Please come out!"

At that point, the black-haired girl lost track of where the avian might be in this almost empty hallway with the minimum number of students.

Amanda, Eugenie, and their plushie friends managed to catch up with Alison.

With their respective plushies on their shoulders, they were wondering why Alison is all of a sudden worried for someone that is not like her in any way.

"Gosh...! Why did it have to come to this?"

Amanda reassured Alison about Falco's sudden runaway, "Judging by how much you two aren't even barely alike, I'm pretty sure that Falco fleeing might be because of you."

Alison immediately snapped back at Amanda, "You mean to tell me that he already knew too much about my fashion enjoyment to know about my other favorite things?!"

Rose simply interrupted, "I guess so Alison."

 _"Maybe…",_ Alison thought to herself, _"If I find him, I will tell him my true interests."_

While Alison was still discussing to the others about how to get Falco to come back, the avian himself was watching from the top of the sports award shelf, unaware on what Alison is saying.

"Alison must be talking about her clothes.", Falco muttered bitterly, "I'll show her what true fashion looks like!"

Suddenly, Lucas gently tapped on Falco's shoulder, briefly startling the avian.

"Is that all you think of Alison?", the psychic boy asked sweetly.

Falco nodded, "Yeah. Amanda told all of us the bold truth of that little liar. I would even dare say pretty little liar."

"Hey Lucas!", Kirby shouted from Amanda's shoulder, "You found Falco poyo?"

Lucas nodded, "Um, yeah?"

Everyone proceeded to rush towards the two, that were still on the sports award shelf.

"Look here Alison!", Falco said harshly, "If you do want to keep me, then give me one good reason why!"

Amanda nodded at Alison, as if signaling her to admit her secret interest.

Something that she never admits to the entire school.

"Well, you see Falco…", Alison starts, "I'm actually interested in anime. Specifically, shounen anime."

Falco showed a blank expression, feeling very confused when Alison said that.

How can someone who is mostly a fashionable mean girl, like shounen anime?

This caught the avian off-guard, as the black-haired girl gently scooped him up in her hands.

"How am I suppose to know if you're lying or not?", Falco asked, feeling less aggressive when he heard Alison's recent sentence.

Lucas sweetly smiled all while hanging out on Eugenie's shoulder, "Mew! Maybe she's right for once Falco!"

"Not to mention that Amanda nor Eugenie never bring us over to her room! Ever poyo!", Kirby cheerfully said.

Falco feels much more vulnerable when he laid down on Alison's palms.

But nevertheless, the avian agreed, but not for Alison, but for Amanda and the other plushies.

~~~

The girls and their awakened plushies finally arrived at Alison's house, which was a good 7 minute walk.

"Okay!", Alison announced, "This is the place."

Falco looked up at the entrance of the house.

It just looked as elegant and pretty as Alison herself, however the avian still didn't trust her completely.

The girls entered the living room, with Amanda and Eugenie sitting down on the couch with their plushie friends.

"I'll bring Falco in first you two.", she continued saying, before heading up to her room.

Amanda nodded, "Alright then, Eugenie and I will wait here!"

Shortly after, Alison entered her room, with her awakened avian plushie in her arms.

That's when she noticed that Falco was covering his eyes.

"Um, Falco? You can open your eyes. There's nothing bad here."

Falco sighed, before eventually opening his eyes.

At that point, he was in complete shock.

"Whaa!!!", the avian plushie said in awe, as sparkles are shining from his eyes, "Holy barrel rolls!! So many shounen stuff!!"

Alison giggled in embarrassment when she saw how amazed Falco was, "Heh heh, it was sorta a secret interest of mine that I never told in school."

Falco happily wagged his bird tail when he looked around Alison's room more.

"Amazing, amazing, amazing!!", he continued to bounce, "I totally regret everything I said about you earlier! This is super cool!"

Alison kindly watched as her newly awakened plushies laid down on her anime-themed bed.

But then, she sighed, thinking about something else.  
Falco took notice, this time showing concern to Alison in a more sincere manner, "Is something wrong?"

The black-haired girl sighed, "There's a reason why I haven't show any of these in school."

The avian quickly sat up on the bed, "Oh?"

"Well then, many of the other students back in my old school would often tease me of liking anime. Saying that it's for little kids…"

Falco rightly took offense into that response, "Wait seriously?!"

Alison nodded.

"Oh come on now! Don't listen to those idiots! Trust me, majority of anime isn't just for kids, but it's for everyone to enjoy! Unless they were old people that simply thinks that."

The black-haired girl gently smiled, and picked Falco up.

Amanda and the others proceeded to enter too, with Alison's newly made approval.

"Wow Alison!", Amanda said, "This is very beautiful!"

Alison smiled, "You really think that?"

"Of course!", Eugenie and Rose said in union.

From there, the group continued to hangout til the sun started to set.

~~~

When Amanda was heading back to her own home, with Rose and Kirby alongside shoulders, Matt was looking outside, with a very gloomy expression.

"Amanda…", he muttered with a quiet and sorrowful sigh, "If only I told you my plans when I sold them away…"

Little did Matt know, that everything with Amanda was growing decent enough.

But not decent with her own relationship with him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
